Specters of the Sump
by Zaunite Koopa
Summary: It has been a week since the death of ZAC's parents and him being forced to relocate with Twitch. Takeda's men are still out there trying to capture him, and he's desperate for answers and guidance in such a cruel and merciless time in his life. However, a miracle seemed to happened, but everything doesn't add up. Well.. according to Twitch. (After "No Where Else To Go")
1. Prologue

I crept into the catacombs quietly and swiftly. No one seemed to be within these tombs today. Why should they be? They should be out, busy celebrating, and I'm about to do the same. I should know how much a mother would do to protect their own. I just hope everyone's having a nice time. No crime so far. I slowly crept through the rusty pipes of the tombs until I reached my destination: 2 coffins sitting side by side with each other with a portrait above showing a light-skinned, brown haired Mom and a tan, black haired dad, smiling joyfully at their adopted son.

"Hey guys.." I greeted wistfully at the pictures. "Today's a special day today. I think you should know. I just.. want to give you something Mom. I know you're gonna like this!" ZAC dug in his chest to reveal a small brown cupcake in a plastic bag. It was very similar to the cakes that they would make together on celebrations though much smaller. "Ta-da! Finally did it on my own! Took me a while to find the ingredients, but it's all worth it!" I stared silently at the photos, waiting for a response. Nothing came out. This was awkward.

"Well.. I hope you guys are doing great wherever you guys are. I just.. don't know what to do anymore. I'm living with a mutated rat with thoughts of taking over the world.. Those scientists that you worked for are still after us.. I still end up doing more damage than helping others.. I just.. need something from you guys. But.. I'm asking too much aren't I? Especially for today. Happy Mother's Day Mom, I hope you like the gift."

I placed the cupcake on the coffin and sat there staring at the picture solemnly in the dark musty catacombs of Zaun.


	2. Dependence

Another day done, another bag of criminals throw in the prison. Hopefully they wouldn't go out next time. I overheard them saying that they would increase security at the place, but I shouldn't worry about that. I'm just glad no one got hurt this Mother's Day, and everyone's all happy. Makes me miss my parents, but I like it this way. After all, it feels nice to see someone smile and laugh instead of angry and hopeless. Wish Zaun could be like that every day, but that's not the way the world works.

As I continued to watch all the sons, mothers, and fathers leave the bright commercia for the night, the zaunite bell rung in the distance. 9:00. I guess it was time for me to go as well. I stepped away from the crack and swished through the pipes and knobs downward towards my home. As I continued on my trek through the zaunite sewers, the warm happiness that surrounds me transformed into something cold. Something ruthless. Something dark. The men, Takeda's men, still want me. They still want to use me as a weapon. They lurk with their night-vision goggles and their weapons and their armor, hunting me down. I could feel their lack of emotion necessary for their job or, even worse, their fear that pokes at me. Their stutters and prayers to get out alive just eats me up inside...

I-I shouldn't worry about that. Right? They are men who have.. hunted me down and tried to kill my best friend. Murdered my parents in cold blood out of desperation. They would do anything, merciless people. If I can't stop them, then no one will, but how? It's only a matter of time.. What do I do? That question continuously repeated itself over and over and over and over and over again.. What do I do?

As I slide slowly deeper into the rusty pipes, I heard an explosion. A loud explosion, towards the direction I was heading. "Oh no. Twitch? Twitch!?" I slide over quickly, ready to leap out and strangle the mercenary that may have murdered his friend. I can't be responsible for another death. The loud creaks and clanks of the pipes echoed into the tunnels until it 1 of the pipes popped off, releasing a slew of sewage and a green hunk of slime, me. I looked out with my eyes to see a light blue fog that quickly dissipated.

"Twitch? Twitch? Are you alright?" I asked frantically. I saw the shadow trying to stand up. Eventually the shadow began to form features: large bat like ears, buck teeth, bolted tails, and matted grey fur.

"Ugh.. I'm fine Goopy One! Grrr... Those humans.. They're trying to exterminate me again! Ruining my lair again.. Bah!"

"What happened pal? You had me worried there," I sighed, helping Twitch up.

"Hm.. I found this weird ingredient in the sewage.. I tried it in my potions, but it went BOOM! The glass broke and EVERYTHING! It was all a trap I tell you! A TRAP! Those humans must pay.. They must for trying to kill The Sewer King!"

"Hey.. Settle down buddy," I said very slowly, tired of Twitch's weird ramblings. As much as I liked him, I always hated his paranoia. "It's probably another accident as usual." I looked up at the small blue particles. "Tell you what. I'll drive all of this away while you choose a story for story time! Can't wait for you to tell me about your next adventure! Just relax, and everything will be just fine." With that, ZAC grabbed a garbage bag from his bed and began blowing the fog away.

* * *

The room began to feel musty as I slept. My sense felt.. awry. Like everything around me was.. suddenly angry.

"Twitch? Are you doing something again!? I thought we talked abou-" I grumbled as I opened my eyes to the basement of my dead parent's house. On the floor was a straitjacketed plague rat. I looked down in the darkness at Twitch. Suddenly a burst of light entered the room and hurried to release the rat in his prison. He was pointed the direction in which he had to go and went for it, fearing for his own life. All of it then became a blur. The thugs came into the room as my mother looked up in shock. One of the thugs held my dad by the back. I tried to fight, but my fists just phased through as if I was a ghost. She grabbed her gun and they readied theirs. I couldn't look. I could never look. The gunshot came blasting out and another and another and another until finally CLANK something was dropped followed by a great silence. I opened my eyes, not to find a corpse, but a blank floor with instances of blood.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. It felt like a ghost town as I walked up those creaky stairs to the first floor. I searched in desperation throughout the house in the nightmare, but there was nothing found in the hopeless confusion.


	3. Experiment 6071

I felt uncomfortable in this musty, bloody lab. Its stench wreaked of flesh and corpses. The walls were covered in bloodstains and unnamed chemicals. What could I expect from one of the many infamous science labs in the city of Zaun? I shuddered, imagining what could've happened to the poor victims of these awful scientists. Reminds me of my times in the lab... I kept my mind off of that. It didn't matter. What really matters is the victims now. I rescued a good portion of them already, but not all. Ugh.. Let's get this over it. The sooner everyone's out, the better.

I snuck through the pipes and cracks easily, making my way through each individual room for any people left. Some were alive as I guided them through the vents. Some... I don't want to talk about. As I squeezed through the cracks of the ceiling of one room, I saw a boy, 10 years I think, sleeping innocently in the room below me, as if he never woke up to this nightmare. Poor kid. I dropped down from the ceiling, standing my ground as I hit the earth. I looked out the door quickly, noticing the laser sensors outside. I grabbed the handle. It was locked. Good. Whoever kidnapped him was taking a break. Let's hope that break's long.

When I was about to leave the door, I heard a voice. A familiar.. haunting voice.. Filled with fear and defiance.

"I'll never tell you that information! He's not some weapon to be used! He's a living thing!"

"You REALLY want to do this the hard way huh. Well, one way or another, we'll get you to talk,"

I shuddered at the door's handle. "Mom..?" I mumbled. It couldn't be true.. Could it?

"Everyone thinks you're dead. No one would save you. No one will ever know about this. If you wanna make us happy, you. Better. Talk!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the door and slammed it inside of the room I was in. "Mom! What's happening to you!?" I cried out instinctively. I couldn't let them die.. Did I left them to rot all this time? Not today..

Everything was silent. The laser sensors were turned off. Footsteps stormed the hallway. Now was my chance. I ran out and looked at the direction of the sound. There, I saw 2 shadows obscured by the light from the window behind them. A man in a lab coat holding what seemed to be a limping women by the wrist.

"ZAC?" she gasped.

Hearing her voice.. so sure and sweet. I threw my arm quickly at the shadows in front. I should've never abandoned them, and I'm not abandoning them now! Suddenly, when my hand seemed to be mere inches away from my mother's captors, the ceiling vents above me began to exert a green foggy gas. It numbed my antenna and drained my senses as I scrambled through. When I reached the end of the hallway, I saw the window, shattered beyond all repair. I looked down from the 3rd floor of the building. No impact. No sign of a drop. The laser sensors were back on, but as they hit me, nothing seemed to happen. Rage filled me as I started punching the wall closest to me. I've failed again. I've failed in saving them again. They've been rotting for so long, and I've done nothing.

* * *

I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back to see a shadow looking into the room I was in. The boy. I.. forgot.. Never again. My fist clenched as I dove into the dense fog.

When the cops came, they found the wretched scientist shoved into a ceiling vent, upside down, with a broken neck.


	4. Never Again

I'm back here again. The restroom near the basement. The floor's wet with Twitch's latest escape to come get me. To attempt to drag me away from the people that cared most. Banging can be heard in the distance. My instincts come as I slam the door out and storm outside to the same scene that haunts me. Mom by the staircase below while dad was at gunpoint by a thug above her in a dark and desolate room. They all stare at each-other, guns ready to use. I can't do anything. I couldn't do anything. I only phased through as the monstrosity unfolds, just like always.

I try to restrict my eyes from closing again.

"Remember what happened," I repeat to myself. "They were there in that lab. They won't die. They couldn't have died." Slowly, painfully but surely, I kept them opened.

3 gunshots. I saw 3 gunshots in the basement, but none of them were lethal. 2 of them from my Mom as they merely clanged against the thug's metal prosthetics while 1 is shot at my mother's leg. She falls down immediately, trying desperately to get up with her arms as the men slowly came down.

"Mom!" I scream as I run up to her. "We'll get you out! I pro-"

The arms went through her, unable to touch her...

"Hmph! You think you could escape me! We've been searching for you for ages..."

I turned around to see a dark shadow looming on top of me, only created by the light behind him. The light from the door upstairs. It looked like a gas mask and a hextech arm.

"Let's go.." he reach out for her. I.. I couldn't let him!

"NO!" I shout, throwing my fist blindly at his face, but I end up hitting the wooden stairs behind him. Suddenly, dim light filled the room. I took out my hand and found it filled with cobwebs and dust. The basement was never in such a condition. I look around. Behind me are the 2 body lines where I found them. Or.. I think I found them.. Blood was splattered across the wall. Yellow police tape lined everything. The doorways, windows, everything. Then a voice echos in my head. Screeching

"Where were you... SAVE US!"

* * *

I jolt awake to the dripping of sewage and the snoring of the plague rat next to me. I look around in astonishment and confusion. "Where was I..?" I repeat. I look to the entrance of the small lair. "The bodies.." I mumble to myself. "Only 1 way to find out."

No one seem to be in the catacombs. Then again, why would anyone be in this haunting dark labyrinth of this time of day. As soon as I arrive, I popped out of the pipes and ran inside, desperate for answers. When I enter the room, I saw the picture of my parents atop of their coffins with a small, dated cupcake before it. It was supposed to be for mother's day. I spent so much time on that. So much precious time..

I place the picture and the gift on the floor as quietly as possible. He touched the coffin, only to stop. I can't imagine their faces when they were dead. Never again. He always stayed awake in his first nights with Twitch because of them. I can't waste any more time. I slowly lifted the lid to find them, pale, limp, and emotionless. I stepped back in shock as turn my face away from it all.

"C'mon ZAC.." I said to myself. "I can't keep doing this.. No more running.." I slowly turned back at them and began to focus on details. I've seen my fair share of dead bodies. They usually look.. decayed. Stiff. My "parents" in question were neither of the 2. I slowly hardened my finger until the end was sharp as a needle. My hands shook as I pointed at my dad's stomach. I closed my eyes as I shoved it into his skin, feeling the blood. I took it out and looked away from the corpses. My finger was... blue! Not red, but blue.. Blood isn't supposed to look like this... A body supposed to look like this..

Suddenly, skittering echoed through the twisted catacombs. No one should be here at this time. I quickly ran to a crack on the wall and hid there. Something tickles my skin. Crawling on my green flesh with their wet, furry legs. When they hit my antenna, I jump out, shaking my head and running out of the crack, shooing them off quickly and harmlessly. I glanced at them, only to see 20 roaches. After seconds of recovering, I look back to see them all pointing towards the pipe. The pipe where I came from. The pipe that goes from Twitch's lair to the vast tombs of Zaun. Something's wrong.. Very wrong. Oh no.

I go back into the pipe and storm quickly into the hostile sewers where my captors finally breached another level. Another level closer to me and Twitch's home.


	5. The Crumbling Sewers

The sewage in the deep sewers ran red that night. Limp and stiff bodies scattered around the area, eyes wide open with shock at the surprise of a sudden arrow in the backs or the horror of the famed Blob-Man pummeling down to bits until their bones were nothing but rubble. The thugs fought viciously, but I fought back even harder. They were threatening my home again.. Those barons always take and take and take...

The battle wore out quickly. Twitch and I stood near our last captor in silence, trying to make of the situation at hand. They were close. 1 level closer, and more would easily come for us. I looked the area around me in awe at what I've just done. It.. it had to be done! I much prefer this over being alone again. It had to be done! It just had to be!

"Where.. Where were you..?" Twitch mumbled. I turned my head towards him, nervous.

"I.. Just the usual! Y'know! Just looking at the humans! That's all!"

"Twitch.. Twitch thought they finally took something from the sewer king.. He thought they took YOU! The Goopy One!"

"Hey! I'm here now.. I wasn't taken." I said calmly as I went over to Twitch, embracing him. "I'm sorry for leaving you like this buddy. I'm just glad we survived. You usually are the one to be happy about these types of stuff aren't you?" I peeked out to see the catastrophic scene again and shuddered at the eyes of the deceased. Their soulless, blank, zombie-like eyes wide open in their owner's attempt to survive out of sheer willpower. "How about we go back to the lair? Take a break from all of this. I think this has been too much for one day."

I grabbed Twitch and placed him on my shoulders where he slumped, exhausted. "Hey! How about you recount on what happened! We didn't have story time yet! This makes a great story! How about it!" I said cheerfully as we walked towards the lair. I needed a distraction badly. Those eyes and blood and bodies.. The thought alones shudders me.

"Uh. Ok.. The humans.. They breached another layer towards my lair! They were getting close! TOO close for comfort! The roaches informed me of the chance. Twitch had to do something, but.. there were too many of them! They all had armor.. They all had weapons and augments!"

"And were they any match to Twitch!?"

"Uh... Yes.. Maybe physically.. But not mentally! They can't outwit the sewer king! Not in his domain! NO ONE CAN! Twitch had to kill them 1 by 1... and then.. they wanted to run out.. To get more humans.. The coward. I had to do something! I HAD TO! To the protect my lair! I opened fire them and suddenly they opened fire at me back! I was pinned down! The moment they saw me, open fire! Rat-ta-tat-tat! I couldn't get out! The rocks crumbled at their wake! I could feel the bullets touching my fur.. I tried to get the roaches to contact you earlier, but it was so long.. Too long.. Did they take you!? My Goopy One!? Did they capture him an-"

"Hey! hold on pal! Let's calm down there," ZAC said, patting Twitch on the back. "I'm sorry for not being there for you.. You must be so terrified."

"Twitch's just glad you're still MY living subject.. And that those humans got what they deserved: POISONOUS DEATH! hehe.. Heh."

"Yeah.. Right.." ZAC said as he arrived at their home. He placed Twitch down on his trashbag bed as he began to sat on his. This night was too much for him; he needed some sleep. Maybe then he could tell Twitch about the most recent news. If anyone would help him, it was Twitch. "Well.. Good night pal.. What an eventful nigh-"

"WAIT!" Twitch shouted. "Twitch isn't done yet! He needs to tell you something!" I stared at him carefully. "They're.. They're getting close to use. They're evading my traps and arrows and casks! They're avoiding everything Twitch has for them! They're getting smarter.. and Twitch needs you to stay here! He needs his Goopy One on standby.. Yes.. yes.. He doesn't want the Goopy One out of his sights!"

"What? You mean.. You want me to stay here all day?"

"YES! Exactly! Sewer king's orders! I just.. I just don't want to lose you! Twitch can't surrender what rightfully belongs to him! And without you.. this lair goes down.. You go down.. I GO DOWN! We must stick together.. Yes.. Yes.. At all cost!"

"Twitch! No! I can't!" I shout impulsively, standing up from my bed.

The rodent looked back at me with confusion and anger. "What..?" he mutters. "Are you questioning the Sewer king! AGAIN! This time I'M right!"

"But I have to go! My parents are still alive!"

"What are you blabbering about!? They're dead! Twitch's ears heard them die!"

"You only heard the gunshot! Nothing else!"

"So! Usually that means death in the surface!"

"NO! The bodies.. They're fake. I saw them at a crime scene. They're alive, and the more time I stand here, the more time they're given to torture the ones I love! You just have to see it. I can take you to the-"

"But.. they're dead! I heard them! And you're not leaving Twitch's watch! Twitch isn't seeing anything from the surface! Twitch must keep what he has.. He's not losing anything again! They'll take you away from me! Those humans will exterminate you! I know it.. They always exterminate!"

I couldn't believe this. My parents were slowly dying, the ones that created me and the ones that were willing to take care of Twitch, and the plague rat just wants to abandon them. Guess I really was just an object to him. "Know what. I'm leaving. They're family to me, and I WILL rescue them, with or without your help," As I started to make my way to the door, an arrow flew by my face.

"No leaving!" Twitch shouted, crossbow ready in his arms.

ZAC growled. "Fine! Let's do it the hard way pal," I walk towards the rat as the numerous arrows drove into my chest. Let's get this over it. The weapon took Twitch's crossbow abruptly, about to smash it in the ground. "You made me do this buddy. I'm sorry!"

"NO!" Twitch shouted as he creates a glowing green orb in his hands. "NO TOUCHING TWITCH'S CROSSBOW! NO DISOBEYING THE KING!" The hand releases and was shot through my chest. The shape grew unstable. Endless torture and pain filled by my body as I convulsed sporadically. My screams were heard until the bacteria within me melted the binds in my body. "Ugh.. Make it stop! What.. Ugh... UGH!" Suddenly, throughout the torment, 1 line of vision became 2 then it became four. I hit 4 different walls as I shot from the area at 4 different angles. I grew confused as I exploded in a destructive manner.

I felt someone touching beneath me.. Something slimy and furry. In one of my numerous lines of sights, I saw him.

"I'm sorry Goopy one.. But no one leaves.. Not _now_."


	6. Rat Trap

How ridiculous! The Goopy One wanted to run away and go some delusional goal... Is he insane!? He'll be taken away for sure! How did he thought of that I wonder.. Suddenly the sound of clanging wood appeared behind him . The sound of a closed cask rumbling on the wooden shelf. Not again..

"Goopy One!" I growl as I turned to one of the 4 bloblets in my care, trapped in a glass bottle. "You're not coming out and that's final! Sewer king's orders!" The sound continues, bumping and rumbling, but more loudly this time. More desperate. "Fine! Have it your way!" The rat placed a pile of books in front of him to block his way. How desperate was he? I leveled my eyes to the small bloblet. "I'll have you know again Goopy One! I was there.. I heard them scream.. Twitch can guarantee that their dead! And Twitch speaks the truth!" The bloblet continued to push on, tackling the bottle again and again and again.. "FINE! BE LIKE THAT!" I shouted, pushing the bottle back a couple of inches. "I'LL JUST PROTECT MY KINGDOM MYSELF!"

I leave the lair, knowing that nothing much will happen. No one seemed to be invading.. Not yet.. I need a break to sniff the toxic air of his sewers. I let out a small whistle, signaling a roach to come out of my fur and into my hand. Someone I can talk to at last. "Roach.. Twitch isn't sure anymore.." I mumbled. "This whole week is awful! Worst I've ever seen! The humans.. They've been invading.. taking territory.. stealing more and more.. With armor and weapons and augments and stuff I've never seen used! And they're all coming for him! The sewer king survives through all of this for 1 subject.. and what does he do! Tries to escape into THEIR arms! Maybe Twitch should give him up.. End the torment now!"

The roach nodded in retaliation.

"What!? What do you mean no!" I shout angrily as the roach continues to wave its arms and legs. "I know Twitch doesn't give up in anyone's face, but this.. the Goopy One is going to murder us.. Whether he knows it or not! ...No ...No I don't know what happened that made him think like that.. ...I do what!? Twitch isn't walking into some trap! He's not investigating delusions!" I looked back to the direction of the lair in frustration. A faint sound could be heard echoing through the chamber. It's small, but I could catch it... Bump. Bump. Bump. It's him again, and it would never end..

"Fine," Twitch shouted at the roach. "But if this is some trap, Twitch eats your rations." The rodent prepared the crossbow strapped on his back and walked invisibly to the surface. "Where did you see him last time roach? Where did you find him?"

* * *

This was odd.. Too odd for the Goopy One to be in.. Usually he would say that he was at some weird center where humans communicate. Communicate against Twitch that is.. but this? A dried up cavern that smells of cobwebs and dust.. Those would be some interesting to ingredients to use. I should keep note, but why was he here? Suddenly as I followed my roachman's direction, we ended up in a room that was bare. It showed nothing but the usual spiders, webs, and a large box. Bare but one thing on top of the stone container, a picture of the creators.

I revealed himself as I began to approach the coffin. "What's under here then..?" The moment my finger touched the stone surface.. WOOSH!

The machinery activated behind me.. Something stabbed my back. My arms.. My flesh.. "Aaugh! Aah!" It was a trap! I knew it.. I knew it! I tried to run away before my captors could catch me, but running became walking. Walking became limping. I was so tired.. What happened? Was this some human magic stuff? It.. it can't be.. Toxic smoke can't get me.. The grey can't get me! What is.. What is this..? I tried to look up. To turn my neck to my captors. I couldn't.

"Huh. You're not the one that came in the cameras.. But you're here.. Hey! Get the bag in here! The boss would want to see this.." and everything faded out.

* * *

Bump. Bump. Bump. Let me out.. let me out of here! Please! I keep going.. Shoving myself to the glass surface.. It always worked last time, but I couldn't move. I couldn't break out! I need to do something! They need me.. Won't happen again. Bang. bang. bang. It's all futile from this angle.. What about the others. There are 3 more like me.. I just need to find them. I just needed to break out from one of them, and it's all easy from there.

I focused on 1 point of view in my eye sight. This little me is in some corner somewhere..On the floor.. I pushed the glass bottle so that it would fall to the ground. I slogged slowly to the opening of it, which was closed off by a cork. No good.

I focused on another. This one was on a shelf it seemed. On the shelf opposite to me. Some books covered it, but not to the extent that the other was. Great. I clanged against the glass surface to push the bottle down, and attempted to roll towards the edge. It required many attempts to push a book off, but once I did, I finally found my way out. I rolled the bottle over the edge. Crash! I was out. Now I had to find the others. My antenna was good at sensing others like me.. Where were they?

One was on a shelf. Another on the floor next to Twitch's bed. The last seemed to be under the end of Twitch's bed. Guess the rat wasn't really good at hiding places.. But how was he going to get them out. I started moving to the one on the shelf. I climbed through the cracks and the walls and met up with the one surrounded by books. Together, we pushed the books off and the bottle crashed. We formed together, and we started forming. A smaller version of me. Almost 3 quarters the size of Twitch. This felt uncomfortable..

After that, I grabbed the others quickly and easily. Shattering bottles with my green arms until I was me again. I looked out of the door. Twitch wasn't here. I'm sorry buddy, but I have to do this. I have to rescue them. I breathed in, and ran out. The catacombs. That's the only clue I have left..

* * *

I came to the catacombs to see something peculiar to say the least. A group of people huddling around a gray body bag. What was going on..? I snuck closer to see...

"I can't believe we caught the Plague rat himself.. I never thought it was real.. The boss did say he was connected to this whole.. incident.. It's almost time for the day to start.. Let's go people!"

I sat there, stunned and angry. They got Twitch.. How did they get Twitch!? They can't not at all... Not another person I cared about.. I was about to launch myself to it until I stopped myself.. Not now.. Not yet..

When they weren't looking, I snuck through the cracks so I could get into floor level . From there, I released a small version of myself. A bloblet to sneak into the bag. Quickly and quietly it slid over to the body and snuck through. I saw Twitch's unconscious body.. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.

I lay on top of his chest. Heartbeat. He was alive. I stared at him, scared. "It will all be fine pal. You'll be safe. Just like my parents.. Safe and sound. You can count on it.." I mumbled, from the cracks of the catacombs. I slowly went into one of Twitch's numerous pouches as they carried him to the man that now have my parents tortured and alone.


	7. Going DEEP Part 1

Twitch could be dead because of me. That was a fact that I can't get off of my mind. The friend that took me in has a chance of dying because of my actions. Maybe I should've left afterwards... but I couldn't. I had to make it clear. He can't keep me down in the sewers when people I loved were being tortured. Now look what happened..

I-I couldn't think about that anymore. I need to stick with the plan. I closed my left eye and tried to peer out from the zipper. They left the catacombs.. East entrance, and they were moving down to the sump. Through the pipes, I followed the captors. I watched as they went down to the conveyors to the sumps. They shook the bag as if it was their daily luggage. Garbage that they were willing to throw out. How dare they treat my friend like that.. Fists began to clench. Heat began to build up.

"Calm down ZAC," I grumble to myself. "He'll get me to my parents.. and then we'll go home! Like a family! Just.. keep.. waiting..." The urge to catapult myself on their bodies was immense.. Gotta... resist...

I went deeper into Zaun and finally arrived at the Sump level. It was not like the shiny Commercias or the diverse communities he felt proud of defending above.. It was a level of poverty, desperation and greed.. The more I go through the pipes and cracks of this area, the more guilty I feel. People lay on the streets for a home. I see incidents of zaunite blight in every corner. The grey is prevalent around these parts. Sometimes I hear people stealing.. guns firing.. victims screaming.. yet no will hear them.. Not deep down here. I.. I.. had to do something, but not now.. Please not now.. I closed my eyes again. I see Twitch unconscious. He's the only person I'm saving today. I looked through the zipper. A couple of blocks in front of me. I thought I lost them... The screaming continued.

Suddenly, the vibrations of my bloblet stopped. The shaking of the bag stopped. I saw the figures amidst the crowd of despair and blight. Standing in front of what seems to be the back of an alleyway. I immediately signaled the bloblet to hide back in Twitch's pouch. Suddenly, I look back to see a hooded figure in front of him. A tall and lean figure who stared down at his thugs. I couldn't make out any other details. They were just shadows from the cracks in the stone buildings above the street. I close my eyes and try to make out a conversation.

"Do you have what I want?"

"Uh.. not exactly boss.. Uh.. Something happened?"

"...what?"

"I-I mean.. it's not your weapon, but I think I still have something interesting. " Ziiiiiip. "Uh.. See! it's the Plague Rat! I heard he was directly connected to the Zaunite Amorphous Combatant! If that whole 'plague invasion' was any indicator! Maybe he ha-"

"But this isn't what I ask for Sien. I asked for _my weapon_. Not some oversized abomination from the depths of the sewers."

"But he gotta have info on it right? I-I mean, he came to the exact same tomb!"

No words are spoken. Just the clinging of cogs can be heard.

"Hey! This is only 25% of the deal! D-don't you thing I-" The bag dropped abruptly. The body hit the floor. "Hey! Put me down! I.. I'm sorry!"

"If you wish to make a deal with a chem-baron, you are sorely mistaken, you whelp! You didn't get what I asked for; you didn't get my property and that's final! Be glad I was generous with my offer Sien. Whine again, and I won't be afraid to assassinate you on the spot, understand?"

A brief silence followed.

"Good." A body hit the floor following rapid footsteps that grows fainter and fainter as time goes on. I breathe heavily. The man that killed my parents to have me.. I'm gonna face him.

The bag shook again. I felt light. I'm getting carried again. I returned to my normal view from the crack above and see the shadow carrying the body over his shoulder. I follow the cloaked figure that was apparently my parents' "murderer". Nothing mattered anymore. The screaming and everything, it all droned out in my mind. The man who "killed" my parents, forced me into severe hiding, left me alone with no guidance, and now literally holds the life of my friend in his hands. I contemplate going all in. Slamming my flesh into his body and demanding answers.

Any reasoning that I once had, is now vanquished in the face of hatred. I felt myself climbing onto the top of a building, and readying y arms. I was ready to fly through the air to land on his frail, probably artificial body. Time to end this.. Time to end this!

Suddenly, the moment my legs are about to release, I felt.. a cold hand.. Surrounding me.. I begin to falter, breathing heavily. What.. what was.. I close my eyes and saw him. A dark man with short black hair, looking down at me, smiling. "Well..." he sneered. "Guess Sien finally did bring something of use after all, yet the antenna is still intact. The papers did say they are always connected to each-other. If you're looking at this right now Zaunite Amorphous Combatant, meet me at the abandoned Garrington warehouse of Sector 207Z if you want to save your pathetic friend and your worthless parents. If you don't want to see them tortured even more for information, then I highly suggest you giving yourself up. I think _this one_ will be easy to crack. Until then."

The cold grip tightened, choking me in a flash. My hands immediately went over to my neck. Then.. Splash. The connection was dead. Pain coursed through me, like a heated bomb about to explode through my chest. I cripple on top of the roof, limping and breathing heavily, reaching out for my neck. I slowly turn my head upwards. The cloaked figure disappeared. I lay still as the temporary pain left my body. My only safe chance, gone.

* * *

I'm right. I told the Goopy One so.. Ugh. Something boomed in my head. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. The energy I once had was depleted. I felt as if I was in some.. cold liquid. Some.. nullifying chemical.. What entrapment was this?

"Such a pathetic life form.." a stern voice called out in the darkness. "To think my weapon would be friends with abominations like these. Then again, his parents were friends with worthless commoners in the sump. Look how they turned out..."

I slowly began to open my eyes. Very slightly, I saw myself in some sort of glass container. In front are 2 men, another dumb scientist and another massively augmented brown thug. He had rings and gold everywhere.. All shiny.. Ugh.. And I was in some.. robe..? Around the room are other capsules with bodies and same robes.. I see a sign. "DEEP Containment 258A". Sciency stuff.. That is NEVER good! I needed to get out of here. I was in some torture chamber wasn't I!? I can't rot away here! Fleas! Lice! Roaches! Do your job!

"You sure your gas will work? It would be such a shame if I wasted money on you," one of them said, before I started panicking.

"A-affirmitive! It will work! The test run was successful! Now-"

"No more of your babbling Axon. All I need to know is that he'll be on _my_ turf. With _my_ rules. He's bound to be mine."

Suddenly, the speaker turned on. "Takeda, the Zaunite Amorphous Combatant is here,"

Goopy One? What was he do-

"Wonderful... I'll meet him. Check out my property. Tell the men to get to their stations. If what I heard from my weapon is true, he'll definitely be.. resilient."

The two left the room quickly. Now it was time to escape. I quickly tried to get my fleas and roaches off. They must be alerted of the situation. The Goopy One is in danger. The sewer king is in danger! The kingdom will die without us! Please wake up.. Please get me out!"


	8. Going DEEP Part 2

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. Nothing happened. The only thing that appeared were simple marks on the glass, but nothing of use.. The roaches in my fur aren't responding. Why aren't they responding? They always responded to their king.. It's this damn containment! Twitch wonders if the liquid he swims in makes them sleep. Explains the other human captives in this room. I can't be like them. Twitch can't be some lab rat for the humans to experiment, and now's the perfect time to escape! He's left to talk with the Goopy One.. The Zaunite Amorphous Combatant he spoke of.. The humans will trick him! THEY'VE ALWAYS TRICKED HIM! Must find a way out... Must! I look around my capsule, nothing. No keys. No keyholes. No tools. Just some sleeping, useless subjects in my fur. I growl in frustration as I begin to scratch the glass rapidly. The marks begin to grow in numbers. They proved to be fruitless, but the sewer king shouldn't give up. I never give up!

When my arms started to tire out, the rate of my scratches soon decreased. "Must get out.. Gotta get... out.." I think to myself, but nothing much happen. Suddenly I stopped to take a break. Just a few scratches more. Just a few more and I'll shatter it and save my subjects! Suddenly, in my break, I notice a brown speck coming from the cracks of the floor. Eventually more and more came to their ruler's aid.. To save the master they respected so much.. I grin wildly at the sight of my mighty army and attempted to cackle, forming bubbles in my entrapment. No one underestimate Twitch's rule!

It didn't take long for them to open. My roaches have gotten me out of every trap the humans have created.. This is no different! Just some roaches in the wiring and the control panel and it's all easy! Some of them opened before me, leaving the unconscious humans to fall on the floor when they open, releasing a gaseous blue-green fog, but they eventually came to mine. Once it opened, I jump out, breathing for air as the fog and my roaches surround me. I level my hand to let one roach hop on to my finger. "Hehe.. Came to your king's aid huh? Heh.. Twitch's subjects are the best!"

"...hm? Oh.. The Goopy One got you here huh? ...Outside this building? That's where the human is.. The one that wanted to torture me! Hehe.. Let's see how he likes pins and needles!" I look over the desk and found the crossbow leaning on its side. Not a scratch. Heh. Perfect. "Roachmen! Scout the area now! Twitch wants the fastest route! They'll pay eventually.."

They all scattered to do their duty as I walked around to scout the area myself.. There seemed to be only 10 capsules here.. Small lab. I went over to the bodies that flopped. They would give my cover if they awoken. I placed my ear on their chests. No heartbeat... Good.. I walk around the area, trying to find doorways and vents, until I found something on the left side. 2 humans in 2 capsules side by side to each other. The man that locked me up in a basement for the sake of "safety" and the woman who helped him and forced me to eat tasteless trash. The creators of the Goopy One.. They're here. "Hm.. The Goopy One missed you," I mutter, out of breath at their sights. "He's been looking for you.." I raise my crossbow. "Hmph.. Better not tell any humans about this afterwards.." I pull the trigger. The glass shatters.

* * *

I look up at the Garrington warehouse ceiling, breathing heavily for this moment. I have everything I need. Twitch's poisonous casks, a metal crowbar, a lighter. Everything that seemed to be a necessity in every heist film I've seen. I'm hoping it's enough. I look around the building for any ledges I can get a hold of. There are many wooden structures to get a hold of. Probably rickety judging from the cobwebs. There's a lot of boxes to hide behind and a worn out rusty fan to hide behind. I just hope that Twitch is okay. That the roaches found him.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. "So? How do you like Garrington Warehouse?" he said joyfully. "Pretty worn out and worthless like the rest of this sump, huh?" I look behind me. A man filled with augments on his back and arms with dark skin and short black hair. Saito Takeda. I'm silent in the face of his question, glaring at him from afar. "Well.. I'll take that as a yes, but you'll see that looks are deceiving."

He snap his fingers and the metal thugs come out of hiding from the boxes and the hay. Everyone of them augmented with weapons. Everyone of them with numerous scars from the deadly battles of Zaun. "Now.. would you kindly drop your weapon and follow me? I wouldn't want to waste precious ammo." I sigh before I places the sash of casks and the crowbar down. Saito Takeda came up to investigate. "You really think you could take me down with.. _this_?" He stomps on the casks easily, shattering the glass and leaking the poisonous toxins out. He steps away to avoid its stench. "Hm. How pathetic. Follow me, and don't think of strangling me lest you want to deal with them."

I follow him down the stairs, and as I went deeper and deeper, I found the area around me becoming more technological and advanced. No more are the cobwebs and rats that infect the area. Now it's light. The whirring of machines. The sloshing of chemicals that surround me. However, the thugs and security are still the same. Every corner a guard. Eventually we end up at a desk filled with computer screens. On its side is a syringe that seemed to be filled with blue electricity. Takeda lifted it up and showed it to me smugly.

"Isn't it great. A useless building turned into one of my lairs. You know, we brought you here a long time ago. You were in some sump neighborhood nearby. Known as some stupid 'returning pool', but now, you could be so much more."

"Where's my family?" I shouted. "You said you would release them. Twitch, mom, dad, all of them. Where are they?"

"Well.. you really want to know do you.." He gently placed his hand on the button on his desk. The screens blink on, showing footage of them releasing them from their capsules as a man in front of them told them to run. The footage kept repeating the moment. I stare in confusion. They're.. released?

"This happened a couple minutes ago. When my thugs spotted you. It's best for them. Better to leave without seeing their burden."

"I'm.. no burden.." I mutter bitterly. "They would want to see me. Before I go! Parents don't just leave."

"But I think you would provide an exception, don't you think?" I stare silently at his remark.

"W-what do you mean?"

He stands up and walks around me as the footage looped and looped and looped.. "Well.. Let's look what you've done. You have ruined buildings. Destroyed many homes through your 'heroic' actions. I'm not the only chem-baron that hunted you down. Even the more peaceful ones have tried to pinpoint you. Especially after that whole.. plague invasion incident." I.. I begin to wonder about that. What have I done? What have I done with them?

"It's better this way. Now they could live normal lives without feeling guilty about abandoning their son. Nothing makes that worse than seeing it, and if I'm not mistaken, you had plans to leave with them. I think you should know that this is better for them." Faintly, I hear him grab the syringe, but I never notice. I fell to my knees from the weight of it all. How could this happen..? "Let them improve Zaun on their own, Zaunite Amorphous Combatant, but don't worry; you'll still be the hero you wanted to be. Just let me guide you instead. "

As the chem baron raise his syringe towards my back, an arrow whizzed by, hitting the glass surface. I look back slightly to hear the cracks form bigger one and bigger and bigger. It couldn't contain it all. The large syringe exploded, knocking me and the chem baron away from each-other. The footsteps of the thugs rapidly approach their employer. I raised my head to see them running and an arrow near my side. A distinctive arrow. A golden arrow with a poisonous pouch as its head. Twitch.


	9. Going DEEP Part 3

The moment the needle exploded, I had to run quickly to the Goopy One as possible. The diversion has been set up! I almost got him.. The human that tried to take everything away from me. Stupid aiming! I camouflage myself, trying to make my way to the nearest box to the green giant. As I sneak, I heard the sounds of gunfire roaring in the background. Hah! As if bullets could do anything to the Goopy One! I remember them merely bouncing back, but as the roaring continued, I realize I couldn't stay for much longer. I can't murder him. Not with his slaves everywhere! I need to regroup.

The moment I reach the box behind my green friend, I felt a green arm reach up to me. Pulling me away. "AAH!" I scream, biting the arm down rapidly. I can't be exterminated! NOT NOW! But none of my biting helped. The camouflage wore off. Now I felt surrounded by a familiar substance. A gooey substance.

"Twitch! I thought you left!" The Goopy One cries out. "I thought you left with them! Where did you come from!? You.. shouldn't have co-"

"Goopy One! Hands off your king! You ruined his cloak of invisibility.." I growl angrily. It takes a few minutes to refresh it again. They didn't have a few minutes! "If you must know.. Twitch escaped through that vent!" I shout pridefully. "It was harsh, but nothing can stop Twitch! But I can tell you the story when we get back to the lair! We nee-"

"Wait? Escape?" ZAC asks, confused. "What do you mean? You.. You came back here right? You lead my parents to safety and you came back! Right?"

"What.. what are you talking about!? Twitch didn't do anything to your creators.. That man.. The chem-baron.. He tortured them! Killed them! I saw! We need to go!" The gun began piercing through the wooden crates. He felt its surface weakening. They had to leave.

"They.. They can't be.. I saw them in the lab.. The screen.. Everyth-"

"Well! I saw them! And Twitch doesn't lie! Let's go! Come on stench.. Work with me! Goopy One! Throw yourself out! Through one of the many windows... That's the only way now.. We can make it! We'll leave.. There's no time!" The blob looks back at the vent questioningly. The crate starts to groan even more. "HURRY UP!"

"I'm sorry pal.. but I can't leave without them. I need them. Leave without me!"

"What.. NO!" But it was too late, the crate gave out. The bullets went through. I hopped back to a smaller box next to it, crouching for dear life. I peek out of my hiding spot, and see the Goopy One running rapidly for the very vent that I escaped from. "Idiot..." I grumble. I try to reach him, but he's too far, and the thugs are already after him. Twitch could very well die if he runs after him, but I couldn't leave them to take my friend.. But I couldn't... No matter how much I say this, I reluctantly heeded his words in the end. I snuck to a manhole and finally felt the comfort of my domain, but I never left that spot. Not until I see the Goopy One back again.

* * *

It's funny how someone as sneaky as Twitch still left very visible tracks. In the vent are sediments of chemicals and liquids that help make a trail to my parent's cells. I couldn't believe him. The fake bodies and the sighting at that lab; they had to be alive. Had to. There's no way. Twitch probably rushed in his conclusion when he find them due to panic or just randomly assumed that they were dead somehow. It just couldn't be true. Besides, it's already too late for that. Can't turn back without them now.

At the end of the tunnel, I open the already loose vent and found my way into a blue green fog.. I can barely make out anything in here. Probably security gas measures when Twitch escaped. I scramble around to find a wall, but as I did, I hear their voices.

"Help us! We're over here! Help us!"

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I shout in the dense fog. I walk towards the voice. On my way, I found one of the numerous containment capsules here. A tan man sleeping in a capsule with green liquid inside. Numerous scars are shown, especially a large one down his eye and left cheek. As for the eyes themselves, they were.. all white.. I step back in fear. What is this place? Gotta be quick. No one seemed to be here.. Not yet..

"Mom? Dad? Where are we?"

"That's not important! We're over here!"

I run towards them in panic. I suddenly see their shadows. "Mom! Dad! Twitch told me you were dead, but I knew it was a misunderstanding! I kne-"

Crack!

I hop back in reaction. What did I step? What did I do? Did I trigger something. I went on the ground, having my hand quickly probe around. I feel.. a face.. Hair.. A body? "Help us!" They beg. "We know a way out.. We've been in these lairs before! But.. we can't move.."

"I'm coming! Just hold... on?" I lean forward to see my dad's face. My dad's old wrinkled face. It gained numerous fresh scars, yet it's still fresh when I last saw him , but when I felt his chest, I feel no heartbeat. His neck. No pulse. I look next to him. My mom with scars and stitches. I imagine her always being cheery and happy, but there's nothing in her either. I look back at the shadows begging for help again. "Who... who are you..?"

"I'm your mom sweetie. Help us please.."

My fists began to clench. They keep lying. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" I shout, driving my fist at the shadow. On impact, I felt something hard. Something hot. Suddenly, a small light begins to appear in my view. A spark... turning into a flame. It gets bigger and bigger. I hid my antenna in my flesh quickly and close my eyes. My arms cover my face as I became a lit. Everything around me became hot. Super hot, but it didn't harm me. I'm supposed to withstand all of this heat. I can't melt easily. It's nothing.. It felt relaxing if anything.. Like a hot bath.

When the fire died out, I open my eyes to see the fog somewhat dissipated. I can see everything now. Around me are containment unit capsules with their own experimented, seemingly dead victims. On the far end is a desk with a large computer. Upon further inspection, I found a sign...

 _Deceased Extraction and Experimentation Program Containment Unit 258A_

They were dead.. I've.. never heard of this. No one spoke of this.. Not even rumors...

I look at where the shadows were. They are nothing more than broken capsules whose circuits have been exposed open by my fist. Abruptly, glass walls fall down rapidly from the ceiling. I took my arm away quickly as it formed a large trap around the broken units. I could've been caught.. Suddenly, footsteps and voices are heard. I look at the doorway to the unit itself. I grab the ceiling of the unit and immediately tore it down to cover myself. The floor rumbled as I forced the concrete to block my entrance. I didn't have time, but I'm not letting my parents rot down here like some guinea pig or replacement for human experimentation. Dead or alive. But how can I get out with them..They can't fit into vents or go through pipes like I can.. There has to be some way..

Suddenly, banging is heard from the rubble. What do I do? What do I do? I look to my parents for help, but their limp faces didn't give much indication. No matter what I think, I'm alone now. I have to do this on my own. I look up at the containment units and the computer. The gas.. I can't get them out. I can never get them out. I can never give them a proper burial, but I can't let them do this to the ones I love. I can't let them do this to anyone..

As the banging grew louder and louder, I began to shatter more and more containment units, the gas grows bigger and bigger, It eventually seeped through the cracks of the rubble outside the room itself. As it continues to surround me, I heard more voices.. More begging..

"Save me!" Mom cried.

"We can help you!" Dad shouted.

I have to ignore.. I have to.. I trudge carefully to the computer at the end as the cries for help continue to pierce my mind. They get louder and louder as the gas seeps into my senses. Help us. Help us. Help us. Get us out. Get us out.

I reach the computer screen and found the system, for it. The rubble got blasted away. More shadows revealed themselves as thugs begin to flood an area that was originally hidden from them. I close my eyes and shove my antenna into my flesh again. "Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad," I said as I begin to slam my fist on the computer. The electricity sparked alight. The fire filled the entire warehouse. The haunting voices are gone. All of the corpses and the thugs turn to ash. It began to spread all over the room as the smoke begins to suffocate those that are above us. Those that tricked me into a deal.. That tried to con me.. Use me..

But they're all gone now.. Everything is gone now.. I felt nothing but the ensuing flame that warms my skin. When the fires finally die down, I quickly made my escape through the pipes, unwilling to see what I have done.


	10. Epilogue

Usually the sectors down in the sump were chaotic. Filled with ruthless thugs and gangs that prey on the poor people of zaun. It's usually the reason why I'm reluctant in going down here sometimes, but this I had to do., but now.. sector 207Z was quiet. The streets are darks and empty like they usually are at night, but there are no brutal wolves hunting down the innocent. The only sound that's could be heard were the sirens of police and firefighters at the Garrington Warehouse in the center. Before everyone was running around, heading off to their bunkers in fear of smoke or another gas reaction. Tonight, it just seems like an abandoned ghost town.

I sigh silently. I'm responsible for this. Was it worth it? Zaun was a place of activity, but this.. I should wait after the fact. There has to be some good from this. There has to be! My parents aren't some puppet anymore.. I saved everyone from that! Everyone in there! And they'll find out about the lab! Then they'll bring him to justice! Right? Piltover's laws still connect to Zaun.. And it's illegal to do corpse experimentation.. I think. He has to get something! Right..? The eerie town replies with silence.

Eventually I made it to the sector's center. Every individual sector always had its unique charm. It's unique culture and structure. It's own way of making life special down here. I always liked that about these little communities. No one's out and about yet.. but let's make the most of it.

I quickly make my way towards the local mural of the sector. It's loaded with faces of many kinds. The poor people that have died in the sump. The old and the new. Every mural always amazed me in how intricate they can be. Around the area are pictures of various loved ones and candles that have been put out by the winds. No one came to refresh them yet since the fire.

I slowly crouch down and place a photo of my mom and dad in an empty spot below the mural. I'm surprised Twitch would let me up here when I showed him the picture. Guess he took a liking to them. I grab a small candle stick from inside me and place it down near the photo. I lit it solemnly. "Hey mom. Dad," I said calmly. "I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we planned. I wasn't there for you guys at home, you were used behind my back, and now a warehouse exploded. But we're here! You're finally free from him." I take out 2 cupcakes and place them near the photo.

"They're... not as good as your Mom, but I still wanted to celebrate Mother's and Father's day." Nothing is said in response. "Guess there's no denying it huh. Your gone. I can't ask you guys for help anymore," I sigh as I began to stand up. "Just.. know this if you're here. No matter what I do, you're always with me. You taught me everything I need to know about this world, and I won't let that stuff you taught me get wasted. I'll be a good hero. I promise." Suddenly, a small footstep was heard behind him. "I'm sorry to make this quick. I gotta go. I hope you're happy. Wherever you are." With that said, I step away from the mural, never turning back as the single flame of the numerous candles begins to sputter from the howling of the caverns. When the people of the sector rose from their bunkers, the fire's still there.

* * *

I skim the news quickly and quietly, avoiding the pain of knowing my failure. It's supposed to be mine. The Zaunite Amorphous Combatant. He's the weapon that was planned for me. He's supposed to be one of my guards. My fighters to fight the filth that plagues my city. For trying to obtain what's rightfully mine, I get suspicion. Suspicion from everyone. Out of this disaster, they now know that I had a secret lab in the sumps of Zaun. One with containment chambers and harmful chemicals.

"Sir!" my secretary in the intercom shouts. "There's someone who likes to m-"

"The detective?" I grumble in the microphone at my desk. "Bring him in. I want to make this quick."

The door behind me quickly opens and closes as I sat in my desk, back towards the person who entered.

"Hello Takeda," he speaks. "May I ask you some questions?"

"If it's about the incident, all you have to know is this," I replied. "That secret lab was made to make the best weaponry and defense Zaun has to offer. It was to be used to help rid Zaun of the crime we see today. That's all I have to say."

"But.. how do you explain the containment capsules and the corpses that died weeks before the incident."

"Didn't you hear me, that's all I have to say. Anything else, I had no hand in. As for the fire, it was merely an accident made by one of my scientists. it won't happen again. Say otherwise to the public, and you'll know what will happen." I growled. Before he could ask another question, I quickly grab my microphone. "Melina! Tell the guards to take this man out. He's done here." Hopefully the thugs could communicate the power I have to him. No one stands in my way.

After several minutes after the encounter, I left the room as I make my way towards my personal lab. I let the security system scan my hands and eyes before the metal door opens to reveal a state of the art lab that could be mistaken as one from Piltover. No one's here at present. They must've left for the night. I click the button and the machines of the lab whirred until it finally showcase a small capsule in my desk. I tower over it, gazing into the dead remnants of the bloblet. "Zaun taught me to make use of everything. Every resource I have. The connection may be dead, but the materials are still present."


End file.
